Secrets and Betrayals (Traduction)
by Zakurocchi
Summary: Lors d'une dispute, Ladybug et Chat Noir mettent fin à leur amitié, chacun jurant de ne jamais plus revoir l'autre. Mais lorsque Adrien disparaît et qu'elle ne parvient pas à retrouver Chat Noir, Marinette craint le pire. Alors qu'elle retrouve Chat Noir ensanglanté sur un toit, les deux parviendront-ils à se faire confiance à nouveau ? (vrai résumé plus long en début de chapitre.)
1. Chapitre 1 - Secrets et Trahisons

Résumé : Lors d'une dispute, Ladybug et Chat Noir mettent fin à leur amitié, chacun jurant qu'il ne veut jamais plus revoir l'autre. Mais lorsque Adrien, le garçon dont Marinette est amoureuse, disparaît et qu'elle ne parvient pas à retrouver Chat Noir, elle craint alors que celui-ci ait kidnappé Adrien sous le coup de la colère. Lorsqu'elle retrouve Chat Noir battu et ensanglanté sur un toit, les deux parviendront-ils à se faire confiance à nouveau ?

 **T/N : Bonjour bonjour mes chers coccinelles magiques ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour une traduction d'une fanfiction absolument génialissime de LilyTheNinjaGirl, avec pleins de feels et d'action. J'ai tellement eu un coup de cœur que j'ai décidé de demander à l'auteure s'il était possible de la traduire pour le fandom français, et bien sûre elle était ravie de cette proposition et a accepté tout de suite ! Ceci est ma première traduction, mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous offrir un texte aussi proche possible de l'original tout est restant agréable à lire (en effet, les expressions traduites littéralement sonnent parfois très très moche ) !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse débuter la lecture juste après la traduction de la note que l'auteur laissé au début de sa fiction.**

 **A/N : Coucou tout le monde, j'ai toujours pensé que le seul fandom auquel j'appartiendrais serait le fandom TMNT*. J'avais tellement tord ! J'ai vu des images de ces personnages partout sur Tumblr et je ne savais pas du tout de qui il s'agissait, du coup j'ai été voir qui ils étaient et j'ai commencé à regarder la série. 19 épisodes plus tard, je suis officiellement accro. Du coup, bien évidemment, je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie d'écrire une fanfiction dessus. C'est ma première fanfiction sur Miraculous les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir, que j'ai commencé à écrire après quatre jours passés à regarder et re-regarder tous les épisodes de la série, il se peut donc que j'aie fait quelques erreurs. N'hésitez pas à me corriger ! J'espère que vous aller aimer !**

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages, tous les droits reviennent à leur détenteurs respectifs.

 **Disclaimer 2** : En tant que traductrice, cette fanfic ne m'appartient pas plus que les personnages !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **La dispute**

Pour Marinette, cette journée débutait comme n'importe quelle autre. Elle continuait à dormir malgré l'alarme de son réveil et se réveilla en retard, exténuée par un énième combat contre un akuma qui avait duré jusqu'à plus ou moins trois heures du matin. Évidemment, et comme toujours, elle et Chat Noir s'étaient débrouillés pour battre la pauvre victime et purifier l'akuma avant de séparer leurs chemins respectifs, baillant et frottant leurs yeux.

Marinette se précipita dans une panique aveugle, enfila son pantalon, son pull à fleurs, et sa veste noire. Tikki aida Marinette en mettant son cahier de cours dans son sac, et en trouvant son peigne. Marinette brossa rapidement ses cheveux noirs et les coiffa en deux petites couettes, sa marque de fabrique.

Elle se stoppa et s'accorda quelques secondes pour admirer rêveusement son large poster d'Adrien. Elle fixa ses magnifiques yeux verts, et la manière dont une de ses mèches de cheveux tombait parfaitement sur son front...

« Marinette ! » piailla Tikki, tirant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

« Désolée Tikki. » s'excusa-elle. Elle ouvrit sa bourse et la petite kwami plongea dedans. Marinette dévala les escaliers, attrapant un croissant dans son chemin vers la sortie. Ensuite, elle courut aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient en direction du collège.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa classe, elle ouvrit la porte et entra sur la pointe des pieds. La professeur était tournée vers le tableau, l'autorisant donc à se glisser à sa place habituelle à coté de sa meilleure amie sans être remarquée. Elle ignora le regard interloqué d'Alya et secoua sa tête. Tous ses autres camarades étaient plongés dans leur cahier. Parfait.

Tout en sortant son livre d'Histoire, elle fixa une tête en particulier. Les cheveux d'or d'Adrien brillaient au soleil, dont les rayons se diffusaient au travers de la fenêtre de la classe. Elle remarqua qu'il baillait et que de larges cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Adrien ? Il va bien ? » murmura à elle Alya.

« Je ne sais pas, j'irai demander à Nino plus tard. » promit Alya.

« Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, » retentit la voix de la professeure. « En plus d'être en retard presque tous les jours, vous n'avez même pas le décence d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous apprendre lorsque vous êtes là. Allez donc dans le bureau du principal ! »

Marinette grogna intérieurement tandis qu'elle rangea son livre d'Histoire dans son sac rose. Elle sentit un froissement dans sa bourse, et su qu'elle aurait le droit à un sermon de la part de Tikki un peu plus tard.

Elle se leva et marcha en direction du devant de la salle. Alors qu'elle passait devant lui, Adrien lui adressa un sourire sympathique. Son cœur manqua un battement. Et malheureusement, ses pieds en firent tout autant. Elle buta et tomba par terre, frappant son coude contre le sol. La professeure la regarda, irritée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le rire de Chloé emplissait ses oreilles.

Elle se releva aussitôt, et en vitesse, elle sortit de la salle, les joues rouges d'embarras. Par chance, Adrien était bien trop occupé à bailler pour s'être rendu compte de quoi que ce soit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle quitta le bureau du principal avec une heure de colle et un mot adressé à ses parents expliquant qu'elle était en retard presque tous les jours. Elle n'avait aucun doute concernant le fait qu'il allaient restreindre le temps qu'elle pouvait passer dehors, rendant la vie de Laydbug, et donc la moitié de sa vie, bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle se sentait comme l'envie de crier.

Tikki ne l'avait pas aidé en lui faisant remarquer que si elle n'avait pas parlé avec Alya,ce qui ne concernait, soit dit en passant, absolument pas son identité cachée de Ladybug, elle n'aurait probablement pas été envoyée dans le bureau du principal. Marinette devait bien admettre que sa petite Kwami n'avait pas tord, mais cela ne la rendait pas moins frustrée.

Tandis qu'elle qu'elle traversait le couloir, elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle tomba à la renverse et atterrit sur son sur derrière. Elle regarda en l'air, espérant que ce soit n'importe qui, sauf Chloé. Aussitôt qu'elle s'aperçut de qui il s'agissait, elle pensa qu'elle aurait en fait préféré que ce soit Chloé.

« Cu- Coucou Adrien, » balbutia Marinette nerveusement, se dépêchant de se remettre sur pied. « tu es tellement désolé ! Heu, non, je veux dire, je suis désolée pour toi, heu, je veux dire, je suis désolée que tu, Heu, que je, uh, t'aie percuté. » Elle sentir l'arrière de son cou devenir rouge.

« Hey Marinette », dit-il. Il bailla très fort à nouveau. « Pas de problème. Est-ce que tu as eu beaucoup de problème avec le principaaaaaaaa.. » Il termina sur un bâillement. Il secoua sa tête légèrement, comme pour se réveiller. « Je suis désolé, je suis juste très fatigué. » il s'excusa, massant l'arrière de sa tête avec sa main.

« Uh, c'est pas grave. Que tu sois fatigué, tout ça tout ça. Um, qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors de la salle de classe ? » finit-elle faiblement.

« La professeure m'a renvoyé chez moi parce que je baillais trop. Elle a écrit un mot pour mon père et m'a demandé de faire la sieste cet après-midi, et de rester chez moi demain. » Génial, maintenant elle ne pourrait pas voir Adrien avant mercredi !

« C'est terrible ! » s'exclama Marinette sans réfléchir. « Que tu sois fatigué, je veux dire, pas que tu ne sois pas là pour que je puisse te... RAH ! Pour que tu puisses apprendre... Et tout. » Elle se frappa la face intérieurement.

« D'accord, heu, on se voit plus tard. » Adrien lui renvoya un sourire de magazine parfait avant de bailler à nouveau en reprenant son chemin. Marinette grimaça et marcha d'un pas lourd dans la direction opposée. Comment cette discussion aurait-elle pu être plus gênante ? Est-ce que c'était bien Adrien Agreste qui faisait disjoncter son cerveau à ce point ?

Lorsque les cours furent terminés, Chloé et Sabrina l'humilièrent toutes les deux pour avoir trébuché et leur avoir apporté des ennuis, Chloé pleura des larmes de crocodiles en apprenant que Adrien avait été renvoyé chez lui, Nino avait été incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit à propos d'Adrien, et Alya lui avait fait faux bond pour aller voir une exposition sur Ladybug dans le jardin local pour apporter de nouvelles informations à son Ladyblog.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Marinette eut à faire face à des devoirs supplémentaires et à la déception de ses parents. Ils avaient, elle l'avait prédit, décidé de lui imposer un stricte couvre feu n'excédant pas 10 heures du soir. Ils avaient, en plus de cela, décidé de la conduire tous les jours à l'école, réduisant encore plus sa liberté.

Lorsqu'il était temps pour elle de se transformer en Ladybug et de patrouiller dans la ville, ses parents lui dirent qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller dormir et qu'ils iraient vérifier dans une heure si elle était bien couchée et qu'elle n'en avait pas profité pour s'échapper. Et tout ceci l'avait rendu d'une humeur plus massacrante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à présent. Même Tikki n'avait pas été capable de réduire ses humeurs ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

« Tikki, transforme-moi ! » murmura-elle. Elle se transforma en Ladybug et glissa en dehors de sa fenêtre. Elle enclencha une alarme sur son téléphone qui sonnerait dans quarante cinq minutes, lui laissant largement le temps de terminer quoi que ce soit qu'elle aurait à faire et de rentrer chez elle avant que ses parents ne viennent vérifier qu'elle dort bel et bien. Ensuite, elle se laissa basculer dans la nuit.

Le vent pressant son visage et dégageant ses cheveux en arrière fit grandir en Ladybug un sentiment vivifiant. Ici, elle était enfin libre. Elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ne pas décevoir ses parents. Elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ses devoirs. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ne pas se mettre dans une situation embarrassante devant un certain garçon aux cheveux d'or.

En parlant de ça, où était l'autre garçon aux cheveux d'or ? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Chat Noir de manquer une patrouille, et elle se tenait déjà debout sur le toit qui leur servait de lieu de rencontre. Elle s'assit sur la bouche de ventilation et tambourinait ses doigts sur le métal.

« Tu t'ennuies déjà, ma lady ? » une voix retentit. « Tu peux sourire à nouveau**, ton Chat Noir préféré arrive ! » Ladybug roula des yeux.

« Très drôle Chat, » dit-elle sarcastiquement. « Est-ce que tout doit-être une blague pour toi ? »

« Woah, on dirait que quelqu'un est d'humeur maaaw-ssacrante ce soir ! » s'exclama Chat Noir, sautant du toit et atterrissant juste à coté de la fille aux pois. Ses yeux vert et ses cheveux blonds étaient la seule chose visible dans l'obscurité.

Ladybug grinça des dents, mais ne dit rien. C'était son partenaire, Chat Noir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait passé une mauvaise journée. Bien sûre, elle détestait parfois ses jeux de mots, mais c'était juste son sens de l'humour. Elle prit une grande respiration.

« Tu as vu de l'action sur ton chemin ? » demanda-elle.

« Nope. »

« Mince, j'ai besoin de frapper quelque chose ce soir. »

« Bien, ça me met de bon poil, tu n'as pas besoin de me persuader pour que je te rejoigne ! »

« Chat ! »

xx

Quinze minutes et quelques bâtiments plus tard, le duo de super-héros était près à s'en aller. Chat Noir devait bien admettre pour lui même qu'il était absolument épuisé, mais il chérissait chaque minute qu'il passait avec Ladybug. Ils étaient, pardonnez le jeu de mot, cha-crément précieux à ses yeux.

« Je pense qu'on peut assurément affirmer que rien n'est arrivé cette nuit, » soupira Ladybug. Elle s'était un peu défoulée en courant sur les toits de Paris, mais le souvenir de ce que demain serait fit resurgir son humeur enflammée.

« C'est bizarre. Le Papillon envoie habituellement au moins un akuma par jour. Peut-être qu'il n'a trouvé personne d'assez émotif à akumatizer ? »

« Avec une ville aussi pleine d'habitants, c'est impossible » dit Ladybug, secouant sa tête. « Il est peut-être aussi fatigué que nous après le stupide combat d'hier soir. »

« Tu voudrais faire un petit somme entre mes pattes ? » proposa Chat Noir, s'approchant et désignant la douce herbe qui s'étendait devant eux dans le parc.

Ladybug en eut assez. « Tu pourrais arrêter tes stupides blagues de chat et tes interminables jeux de mots ? Tu es en train de me rendre folle ! » aboya-elle. Chat Noir était ébahit. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment crié dessus à causes de ses multiples jeux de mots sur les chats auparavant. Il savait qu'elle prétendait les détester, mais il l'avait surprise plus d'une fois en train d'en rire alors qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la regardait pas.

« Désolé, » murmura-il. « j'essayais juste d'alléger l'atmosphère. »

« Mon _ATMOSPHERE_ n'a pas besoin d'être allégée, merci beaucoup ! Je ne peux plus le supporter!Chaque seconde, même au beau milieu d'un combat, tu fais ces stupides blagues ! J'espère que tu souhaites que tes derniers mots soient un jeu de mot douteux sur les chats, parce que c'est ce qui risque de t'arriver si tu continues ! » Il pouvait entendre tout le venin dans sa voix.

Pour quelque raison que ce soit, peut-être parce qu'il était extrêmement fatigué et qu'il n'avait pas les pensées claires, peut-être parce qu'il aimait secrètement ses blagues et ses jeux de mots parce que c'était _lui_ et _son_ sens de l'humour, qu'il n'a _jamais_ eu l'occasion d'exprimer avec quelqu'un d'autre, peut importe ce que c'était, Chat Noir implosa.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'insister ? Parfois j'aime rester positif, et si je veux faire des blagues c'est mon problème, pas le tiens ! Est-ce que j'ai déjà manqué de t'aider à gagner un combat? As-tu déjà gagner un combat sans moi ? Je ne pense pas ! » siffla-il.

« Oh, s'il te plaît ! Je peux gagner un combat sans toi n'importe quand ! » cracha-elle.

« Ha oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Tu te souviens d'Anti-bug ? Tu n'aurais jamais su que l'akuma se trouvait dans ses boucles d'oreilles sans moi ! Elle t'aurait écrasée comme l'insecte que tu es !*** »

« La dernière fois que vérifié, elle t'avais capturé et accroché à ton propre bâton avant de te secouer par dessus le rebord d'un immeuble. Où était ton sens de l'humour à ce moment là ?! » cria-elle. « Et attend, L'INSECTE QUE JE SUIS ? C'est tout ce que tu penses de moi ?! Est-ce que tu m'utilises donc juste comme un outil pour obtenir la gloire PARCE QUE TU N'ES PAS ASSEZ FORT ET INTELLIGENT POUR Y PARVENIR SEUL !? »

« JE PENSE PLUTÔT QUE C'EST TOI QUI M'UTILISE ! TU N'AS JAMAIS GAGNE UN COMBAT SANS MOI ! ET TOUT LE MONDE EST LÀ, _GENIALE_ LADYBUG, _PARFAITE_ LADYBUG, _INTELLIGENTE_ LADYBUG! LADYBUG LADYBUG LADYBUG ! MOI JE N'AI JAMAIS RETIRER AUCUN CREDIT ! TU N'AS JAMAIS FAIT ATTENTION À MOI ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _faire attention à toi_? » Sa voix se réduit à un soupire glacé. « Aw, c'est parce que je ne t' _aime_ pas ? Parce que je n'ai jamais retourné tes sentiments _romantiques_ que tu n'as jamais su exprimer autrement qu'avec tes _stupides blagues_ et tes _horribles rentre-dedans_? Il se trouve qu'il y a quelqu'un que j'aime dans le vraie vie. Son nom est Adrien et il est deux fois la personne que tu ne seras jamais ! »

Au nom « Adrien », les yeux de Chat Noir s'ouvrirent en grand avant de se rétrécir. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il aimait Ladybug plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre, et elle avait jeté son cœur dans la boue. C'était si douloureux. Et c'était très probablement à cause de son identité cachée. Cette part de lui qu'il DETESTAIT être !

« Très bien, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je ne te dérangerais plus. Mais ne vient pas pleurer lorsque tu te rendrais compte que _Miraculous Ladybug_ ne peut rien faire sans Chat Noir. » Il siffla tel un serpent enragé en la regardant. Le rejet et la colère dans sa voix s'était clairement manifesté. Cela semblait rendre Ladybug encore plus furieuse, si seulement c'était encore possible.

« Parfait, mais lorsque tu n'auras plus personne pour t'aimer, pour t'admirer grâce à tes actions héroïques que tu n'es même pas capable d'accomplir correctement, tu ferais mieux de ne pas revenir et me supplier à mes pieds. Nous deux, c'est fini. » Elle frappa son poing, qu'elle avait si souvent collé au sien après un combat victorieux, sur un arbre à coté de lui.

« Je suis d'accord. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ton visage. » gronda-il. Il frappa à son tour son poing contre l'arbre. Le duo n'était désormais plus. Leur association, leur amitié, quelque chose qu'il avait espéré, souhaité, prié pour devenir plus, était terminé. Et il en était soulagé. Il était si incroyablement furieux envers elle. Il se retourna à l'instar de sa queue, et difficilement, s'éloigna.

Chat Noir se retourna et regarda en arrière une dernière fois tandis qu'elle lançait son yoyo et glissa entre les arbres. Elle disparut de sa vue. Et aussi de sa vie.

C'est ainsi que tout s'effondra autour de lui. Sa belle, intelligente, héroïque Ladybug il ne la verrait jamais plus. Il ne saurait jamais à qui appartenait ces magnifiques yeux bleus cachés derrière ce masque. Il ne pourrait jamais plus la tenir entre ses bras et l'embrasser. Son cœur palpita. Comment avait-il pu perdre son sang-froid ? Comment avait-il pu lui dire ces horribles choses ?

Il commençait à sentir ses larmes couler, mais il n'essaya pas de les contenir. Tout était de sa faute. Il s'en moquait bien de ne plus pouvoir faire de jeux de mots, il voulait simplement la retrouver. Il s'en contrefichait de savoir qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais de la même manière que lui l'aimait. Chaque instant qu'il passait avec elle rendait les autres moments en tant qu'Adrien supportables. Maintenant, sa vie était vide. Il n'avait plus aucune utilité.

Chat Noir s'élançait aveuglément à travers les toits, n'accordant aucune importance à ses larmes qui coulaient. Le vent les faisaient glisser et disparaître, mais elles revenaient si rapidement que son regard restait quoi qu'il en soit flou. Il trébucha sur des plaques d'aération et se cognait contre les antennes paraboliques. Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il glissa à l'intérieur et se détransforma. Il abandonna Plagg dans une boîte de camembert, sachant que qu'ainsi le Kwami serait occupé pour un moment et ne le dérangerait pas. Il s'effondra sur son lit et laissa ses larmes se déversées.

« Adrien ? » l'appela une voix. Il s'assit brusquement et essuya ses larmes. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et l'assistante de son père, Nathalie, entra. « Adrien, j'ai montré à votre père le mot de votre professeure et il m'a semblé très préoccupé. Il a dit – Adrien, êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien ? » demanda-elle soudainement, remarquant ses yeux rouges.

« Oui Nathalie, je vais bien. » Il soupira d'un air fatigué. Elle le fixa suspicieusement.

« Bien dans ce cas, votre père souhaite que vous restiez à la maison demain et aussi, si possible, le jour suivant. »

« D'accord, Nathalie. J'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu. » Adrien soupira, essayant de ne pas faire couler de larmes à nouveau. Il n'avait nulle part où aller de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas retourner à l'école, il était certain que, qui qu'elle soit, Ladybug y serait aussi. Et il n'était plus question d'aller en patrouille désormais, ou même de chercher de nouvelle victimes d'akumas à combattre.

Nathalie quitta la chambre et ferma la porte. Adrien s'effondra à nouveau sur son lit et se laissa aller aux larmes de désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle. Qu'avait-elle dit un peu plus tôt ? « _je n'ai jamais retourné tes sentiments romantiques que tu n'as jamais su exprimer autrement qu'avec tes stupides blagues et tes horribles rentre-dedans »_?

La seule fois où il avait essayé de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il avait pris une flèche dans le dos pour la sauver. Et il avait été si cruel avec elle après ça. Il ne savait même pas de quelle façon elle avait réussit à le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Soudainement, il s'assit, puis traversa la pièce. Il ouvrit le dernier tiroir de son bureau et en sortir une carte en forme de cœur.

Il sentit son cœur se briser en relisant ces lignes. Il froissa la carte et la jeta à travers la pièce. Plagg sortir son nez de la boîte à camembert, mais il décida de ne rien dire. Adrien avait besoin d'être seul, même si cela concernait l'autre moitié de son être.

Il regardait Adrien tandis qu'il soupirait et suivait le chemin qu'avec prit la carte. Adrien la ramassa et la défroissa. Il essuya une dernière larme avant de glisser la carte son son oreiller de de remonter ses draps. Peut-être pourrait-il passer une dernière nuit pleine de rêves, où lui et Ladybug vogueraient sur les toits, ensembles, en parfaite harmonie.

Plagg survola et se nicha dans l'oreiller d'Adrien. Pauvre garçon. Plagg ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais les choses ne pouvaient pas rester telles qu'elles étaient. Tout Paris, et même le monde entier, dépendait de l'alliance entre Ladybug et Chat Noir. Il avait besoin de parler à Tikki. Elle parlerait sans aucun doute à Ladybug, mais il doutait fortement que cela fonctionne. Mais le destin ramènerait les deux adolescents à se réunir à nouveau. Il n'était question que de savoir si cela serait facile, ou très compliqué. Et s'il y avait quelque chose que que Plagg ne supportait pas, c'était de voir Adrien sérieusement blessé.

* * *

 **T/N : Voilà, ça vous a plu ? J'espère que la traduction était agréable à lire ! Concernant les astérisques, j'en mettrais parfois au fil du texte lorsque je jugerais bon d'apporter une information complémentaire. Voilà pour ce chapitre :**

 ***** TMNT est l'abréviation pour Teen Mutant Ninja Turtles. Les Tortues Ninjas, pour faire simple ! L'auteure en est très fan, elle a d'ailleurs écrit plusieurs fanfictions dessus.

 ****** « Tu peux sourire à nouveau » est une phrase qui sonne pas très bien et qui est très moche, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Dans la version originale, il est écrit « Get excited ! » qui se traduit par « excites-toi ! ». Ca sonnait beaucoup trop tendancieux dans le contexte, j'ai donc préféré changer. Si vous avez d'autres proposition de phrase qui serait plus adéquate, n'hésitez pas à proposer.

 ******* Alors là le Chat Noir qui est en moi ne pouvait pas vous laisser lire cette phrase sans vous expliquer le magnifique jeu de mot dans la version originale, impossible à retranscrire en français. En anglais, Chat Noir dit à Ladybug « She would've crushed you like the **bug** you are ! » faisant donc un jeu de mot avec bug (insecte) et Ladybug. Malheureusement ce jeu de mot ne marche pas en français, et si j'avais quand même essayé de la retranscrire, la phrase aurait probablement perdu tout son sens.

 **Pour finir, je tiens à préciser que Chat Noir fait naturellement beaucoup de jeux de mot avec « purr » dans la version anglaise de la** ** **fanfic** et que je ne peux pas les traduire fidèlement en français. C'est pourquoi j'essaie quand même de mettre des jeux de mots en français lorsqu'ils sont clés (comme ceux qui ont menés Ladybug à s'énerver), cependant ça reste très compliqué à faire sans changer toute la phrase. Parfois ça marche, d'autres fois pas. Je continuerai à faire de mon mieux !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review ! S i vous voulez vous pouvez laisser un message pour l'auteure, je me chargerai de lui transmettre, ça lui ferait très plaisir.**

 **À la prochaine !**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Regrets et résolutions

**T/N : Je remercie Tit et pour leur review, et aussi tous ceux qui ont favs/follow l'histoire ! Je suis contente que cela vous plaise. Pour répondre à , la fiction originale n'est pas encore terminée, elle contient 14 chapitres pour le moment, mais l'auteure la update très régulièrement ! Peut-être que la note de l'auteure l'expliquera un petit peu mieux que moi.**

 **A/N : Le nombre de follows et de favs a monté tellement vite, c'est fou ! Merci beauuuuucoup les gens ! Mais trêve de bavardage...**

 **Je veux juste vous prévenir que j'ai une vie en dehors de regarder des cartoons et écrire des fanfictions dessus. Cependant, je mettrais normalement à jour cette fanfiction jusqu'à deux fois par semaine. Je ne comprends honnêtement pas comment font certaines personnes pour mettre à jour leurs fanfiction tous les jours. J'espère que ça vous va quand même ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ce bavardage était très long et ennuyant. Donc voilà le chapitre 2.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Regrets et résolutions**

Ladybug tremblait de colère tandis qu'elle rebroussait le chemin en direction du toit de sa maison. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui ! Elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin ! Tout ce qu'il faisait était se vanter, fanfaronner, flirter, et faire des jeux de mots !

« Parfois ils étaient amusants, ses jeux de mots, » pensa-elle. Elle repoussa immédiatement cette pensée au plus profond de son esprit. Il n'y avait rien à regretter. D'ailleurs, être à la fois Marinette et Ladybug était déjà bien compliqué. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus à s'occuper de garder à la trace ce dératé de Chat. Elle n'avait plus à être préoccupée à l'idée qu'il n'arrive pas à l'heure quelque soit le lieu de rendez-vous, ou qu'il se mette à insister alors qu'elle se trouvait être sur le point de se transformer à nouveau, tout ça pour lui dire _quelque chose_.

« Ce sera plus facile sans Chat Noir, » pensa-elle. « Ça vaut mieux comme ça. » Elle hocha de la tête fermement. De plus, il n'y avait plus grand chose d'autre à faire. Elle doutait qu'un jour Chat Noir revienne vers elle. Il était bien trop orgueilleux. Ou peut-être était-elle elle même trop orgueilleuse pour admettre qu'elle avait tord.

« Mais je n'ai pas tord, » pensa-elle à nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose qui la tiraillait au fond de son esprit, mais elle l'ignora. Elle faufila à travers la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte et se détransforma. Elle posa gentiment Tikki sur son bureau et lui donna un cookie. Ensuite, elle glissa à l'intérieur de son lit et remonta ses couvertures jusqu'à sa tête.

Tout de suite après, la porte/trappe s'ouvrit et ses parents firent entrer leur tête dans sa chambre. Voyant leur fille dormir paisiblement dans son lit, ils quittèrent la pièce pour aller se coucher. Mais en cet instant, Marinette était tout sauf paisible. Elle était encore en colère contre Chat Noir. Comment pouvait-il affirmer qu'elle s'attirait toute la gloire ? Elle avait toujours dit qu'ils étaient une équipe et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire sans lui !

« Mais je le peux. Il a toujours été jaloux de moi. Il n'a toujours été là que pour la gloire ! » Des images la submergèrent. La fois où il avait pris le coup de Timebreaker pour elle, la façon dont il l'avait serrée dans ses bras lorsqu'il avait cru qu'elle avait été mangée par le T-rex. Et lorsqu'il avait pris la flèche maléfique dans le dos pour elle. Le baiser...

Tout cela n'était qu'un stratagème ! Il n'avait fait que l'utiliser pour gagner l'adoration de bon nombre ! Il plaisantait toujours, flirtait avec elle comme avec d'autres filles avec lesquelles il entrait en contact très certainement. Elle aurait aimé voir sa tête si elle lui avait révélé qu'elle était en réalité Marinette et qu'il avait joué ouvertement les héros avec une personne qui l'avait déjà sauvé tant de fois auparavant.

Chat Noir ne pouvait pas l'avoir aimée. Tout n'était qu'une blague pour lui. Et si pour quelque obscure raison c'était tout de même le cas, son cœur était déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre. Adrien. Il avait de bonnes manières, était parfait, et gentil avec tout le monde ! Il faisait tout ce que lui demandait son père sans broncher ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu même s'il détestait ça. Il défendait ses amis. Adrien. Chat Noir n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

La culpabilité et le questionnement qui taraudait Marinette fut remplacé par la colère. Elle s'était convaincue qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée, qu'il n'avait fait que l'utiliser. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il n'était qu'un poids. Elle se répétait cela dans sa tête. « Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de lui. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à la gloire. Tout cela n'était qu'une supercherie. Il n'était qu'un poids. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui... »

Elle s'enfonça dans un sommeil profond. Peut-être pourrait-elle avoir une dernière nuit pleine de rêves de Chat Noir et d'elle-même, courant de toits en toits, sauvant Paris. Le duo héroïque de Paris ! Meilleurs amis, travaillant ensemble en parfaite harmonie. Elle pouvait presque entendre leurs voix dire à l'unisson : « Bien joué ! »

Tikki regarda Marinette plonger dans un lourd sommeil agité. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Elle n'avait rien dit à Marinette aujourd'hui. Elle savait que peu importe ce qu'elle lui dirait, elle ne ferait qu'attiser encore plus la haine que Marinette s'était convaincue de ressentir envers Chat Noir. Et cela ne mènerait qu'au désastre et à la destruction...

Il était certain que Plagg comptait sur elle pour parler à Marinette de tout cela. Et de son coté, elle comptait sur Plagg pour remonter le moral de Chat Noir. Le pauvre garçon devait sans aucun doute être dévasté. Il lui semblait parfois si cruel de ne pas pouvoir révéler l'identité des adolescent l'un à l'autre. Mais Plagg lui avait dit que Chat Noir aimait sincèrement Ladybug. Tikki l'avait deviné à la manière dont il la regardait et à quel point il était capable de tout faire pour elle...

Elle soupira. Le destin réunirait à nouveau les deux adolescents. Il n'était question que de savoir si cela serait facile, ou très compliqué. Et s'il y avait quelque chose que que Tikki ne supportait pas, c'était de voir Marinette sérieusement blessée.

* * *

« Chérie ! C'est l'heure de te lever ! » rugit une lourde voix. Marinette grommela.

« 'Arrive papa ! » répondit-elle. Elle s'extirpa de son lit et s'habilla. Tandis qu'elle se coiffait, elle essaya de se souvenir pourquoi son oreiller était trempé de larmes. Tout la submergea alors. Chat Noir. Ce complet abrutit.

« Je ne le laisserai pas gâcher ma journée, » marmonna-elle à haute voix pour elle même. « J'en ai fini avec lui de toute façon. Je n'aurais jamais plus à le revoir. »

« Je sais de qui tu parles, » dit Tikki, apparaissant de sous le lit de Marinette.

« Oh s'il te plaît, ne me dit pas que tu vas me faire une leçon sur « comment je devrais lui pardonner » », grogna Marinette. « Tikki, mon identité est bien plus en sécurité maintenant. La tienne aussi. Et nous n'aurons plus à faire attention à lui maintenant. Ce sera plus facile pour défaire les vilains. Il ne peut pas purifier les akumas de toute façon. Il a besoin de moi. » Elle afficha un petit sourire narquois à cette pensée.

« Marinette ! » l'appela Tom, la faisant sursauter. Tikki soupira tristement et se glissa dans la bourse de Marinette tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

« Voilà ton déjeuné mon cœur, » dit Sabine avec un sourire, tendant à Marinette un sac en papier marron. Très bien, peut-être que cet arrangement pourrait fonctionner. Qui aurait besoin de Ladybug à une heure aussi matinale de toute manière ?

« Au revoir maman ! » Elle fit un signe de la main à sa mère et entra dans la voiture de son père. Son père avait même grignoté sur son temps de travail pour l'emmener à l'école, simplement parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Ils étaient si gentils, ils feraient tout pour elle. Contrairement à d'autres...

« Si tu comptes continuer à ruminer ces idées sombres et à te persuader qu'il n'est qu'un idiot, tu ferais peut-être mieux d'éviter de penser à lui complètement. » murmura Tikki. Marinette lui intima de se taire.

Elle arriva en classe à l'heure. Lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'Adrien ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, elle fronça les sourcils. Oh bien, elle n'aurait pas été capable de lui parler de toute façon. Surtout après ce qui était arrivé hier. Peut-être qu'après une journée d'absence il aurait oublié tout ça.

« Regardez qui est à l'heure. Peut-être que maintenant on peut avoir notre conversation avant les cours au lieu de pendant ? » dit Alya en se glissant à sa place.

« Hey Alya. » la salua Marinette.

« Hey les filles, » les salua Nino tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle et se retournait dans leur direction. « Adrien n'est pas là aujourd'hui, donc je suppose que ce sera juste vous et moi cette fois ! » dit-il, haussant un sourcil d'un air joueur.

« Ouais, il a dit quelque chose à propose de la prof, comme quoi elle lui aurait fait un mot parce qu'il avait l'air trop fatigué. Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être le genre de chose qu'elle ferait, » dit Marinette, confuse.

« Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué Adrien jusqu'à ce que Chloé s'agite. Elle a dit qu'Adrien avait besoin d'être frai et beau pour son prochain shooting photo.* » Rit Nino. Alya leva les yeux au ciel et Marinette rougit.

« Voyons le bon coté des choses, il n'y aura pas de drama aujourd'hui, » murmura Alya tandis qu'elles sortaient leur cahier. À peine ces mots eut-ils quitté sa bouche qu'une lourde sirène retentit dans l'école.

« Tout le monde, vous connaissez l'alerte ! Les cours sont annulés ! Rentrez vite chez vous et restez en sécurité ! » aboya la professeur. Les élèves l'acclamèrent et et fondirent vers la porte de sortie. Alya sortit son téléphone.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ! Hey**, tu veux venir avec moi ? Tu pourrais peut-être voir LADYBUG ! » couina-elle.

« Et risquer ma vie dans le pétrin dans lequel tu as l'habitude de te mettre ? Non merci ! » s'exclama Marinette. Elle fila en dehors de la salle de classe et se précipita dans les toilettes des filles. « Tikki, transforme-moi ! » lança-elle. Elle se transforma en Ladybug et se précipita dehors.

Elle zigzagua par dessus les toits, suivant les sirènes de la police et les cris jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la victime de l'akuma. Peut importe ce qui avait tenu le Papillon occupé hier, c'était maintenant terminé. Elle se surprit à fixer un homme en tenue de camouflage, avec une cape. Il avait une arme à feu sur son épaule.

« Je suis le Chasseur*** ! » rugit-il. « Je peux tout attraper ! Vous ne pouvez pas me dire quand et où je peux chasser ! Je peux chasser ce que je veux ! » Il commença à tirer sur les civils qui tombèrent à ses pieds. Ladybug courut sans plus de cérémonie vers une victime pour vérifier son poux. Elle vit alors un dard tranquillisant sur le coté. Alors le Chasseur les tranquillisait, intéressant...

« Où est Chat- » commença elle à dire à haute voix avant de se stopper brutalement. « Bien, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Et c'est ma chance de le prouver ! »

Elle lança son yoyo sur le bras du Chasseur, attrapant son attirail. Elle tira en arrière. Il vola derrière elle et s'écrasa sur le sol. Il se secoua et se releva grimaçant d'un air maniaque.

« Regardez qui voilà, Ladybug. Une de mes proies favorites. Petite, rapide, difficile à attraper. Mais rien n'échappe au Chasseur ! » Il tira brusquement sur le poignet que le yoyo de Ladybug ficelait, et elle fut projetée en avant, s'enfonçant contre un mur. Mais elle était déterminée à gagner ce combat. Il était inutile d'attendre plus.

« Lucky Charm ! » cria-elle, lançant son yoyo en l'air. Un morceau de papier se forma et voleta vers elle. Elle l'attrapa et le regarda. C'était une photo de Chat Noir. « C'est un Lucky Charm vraiment inutile, » murmura-elle. Elle le jeta par terre.

Le Chasseur frappa son coude dans son estomac. Ladybug gémit de douleur et fondit sur lui pour frapper l'arrière de sa tête. Il l'attrapa par la jambe et la frappa au sol avant de l'immobiliser. Le symbole du Papillon apparu autour de ses yeux, signalant qu'il était en train de communiquer avec son maître.

« Bien sûr, cela sera fait. Mais j'ai celle-là sous la main ! Ce serait une idiotie de la laisser partir ! Oh très bien. Aucun animal ne peut échapper au Trappeur ! » Soudainement il regarda en l'air. Il se tourna vers un bâtiment proche et renifla l'air. « Cha-buleux !**** » Il caqueta. Il relâcha Ladybug et s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée.

Soudainement, le monde revint à la normale. C'était comme si Ladybug avait lancé son yoyo en l'air et dit les mots magiques « Miraculous Ladybug ». Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Les gens se réveillèrent. Les voitures renversées étaient redressées. Les dommages étaient réparés. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe du Trappeur ou de l'akuma.

Ladybug était plus que confuse. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle réalisa ensuite que que ses parents allaient paniquer si elle ne rentrait pas à la maison ! Paris avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle allait rentrer chez elle, rassurer ses parents, avant de revenir et d'essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. « Je suppose que je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de Chat Noir après tout. » Elle tendit ses lèvres dans un sourire.

–

Adrien grogna tandis qu'il fixait son jeu vidéo. Il avait encore gagné. Cela faisait 629 victoires contre 3 défaites. Il s'ennuyait incroyablement. Au début, c'était plutôt sympa de dormir. Il pouvait se vautrer dans ses rêves un peu plus longtemps, espérant échapper à cette cruelle réalité qui l'attendait. Mais à chaque fois, il se réveillait.

Il n'avait prononcé aucun mot, à personne. Il s'était habillé, avait pris son petit déjeuné, était revenu dans sa chambre, s'était assit sur son lit avant de se perdre dans la fixation de son écran de téléphone. Il allait devoir mettre un nouveau masque. Il secoua sa tête. Aurait-il un jour à arrêter de se cacher ?

Derrière ce masque de mélancolie et d'indifférence, il était Adrien Agreste, intelligent, mignon, gentil, et parfait. Derrière ce masque d'Adrien, il était Chat Noir, rusé, agile, enclin au danger, et heureux. Et derrière ce masque de Chat Noir, il était lui même. Mais jamais il ne pourrait être lui même. Il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un pour l'aimer tel qu'il était, simplement lui. La chose la plus proche de son réel lui était Chat Noir, et la seule personne capable de l'aimer en tant que tel avait brisé son cœur.

Il était brisé. Il avait tenté de recoller ces morceaux de lui mêmes du mieux qu'il le pouvait, camouflant les dégâts derrière _un autre_ masque. Personne ne devait le savoir. Mais maintenant, quel était l'utilité de continuer à exister ? Les shooting photos, l'escrime, et le chinois ?

Soudainement, son ordinateur se mit à clignoter. Il l'alluma, et remarqua une nouvelle mise à jour sur le Ladyblog. Son cœur se tordit misérablement tandis qu'il regardait Ladybug battre aisément à elle seul une nouvelle victime des akumas appelé le Chasseur. Il semblait que tout était sous son contrôle. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Peut-être qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin.

Pourtant, il avait encore envie d'en être sûr. De vérifier juste rapidement. Il pouvait arriver sur les lieux et en être revenu en moins de cinq minutes. Elle ne saurait pas qu'il était là. Et juste au cas où elle aurait besoin d'aide, qu'elle soit en danger, elle pourrait compter sur lui pour lui venir en aide, sacrifier sa vie en échange de la sienne. Rien n'avait de sens sans elle de toute façon.

« Plagg, transforme-moi ! » lança-il. Le Kwami se courba se surprise, tandis qu'il entrait dans la bague d'Adrien. Adrien se transforma et sauta par la fenêtre. Il sauta de toits en toits à la vitesse de la lumière, l'air glissant dans ses cheveux. Cela ne lui donnait cependant pas cet impression exaltante qu'il connaissait d'ordinaire. Il n'allait pas voir « sa Lady ». Enfin si, il allait. Mais pas exactement de la façon dont il aurait l'aurait imaginé.

Il s'arrêta à une courte distance du lieu de combat et regarda attentivement. Le Chasseur tenait Ladybug sous sa coupe. Chat Noir sentit son sang bouillir alors même qu'il attrapait son bâton.

Soudainement, le Chasseur lâcha Ladybug et regarda dans sa direction. Ensuite, il disparut dans un écran de fumée. Chat Noir était confus. Où était-il allé ? Il n'avait pas son Miraculous, puisqu'elle était encore transformée.

« Par ici, chaton, chaton, ici, chaton, » Entendit dire par une dure voix. Cette phrase fut suivit un rire profond. Chat Noir regarda autour de lui et sortit son bâton, trop tard. Il coinça son bras, et le décor bascula, devint flou.

« Cha-buleux, » rit le Chasseur. Chat Noir serra les dents. Il détestait officiellement les jeux de mots sur les chats, ce n'en était même pas une de qualité. Il trébucha, incapable de voir clairement. Il sentit ses jambes le lâcher. « Ladybug, j'ai besoin d'aide, » pensa-il désespérément. Mais elle ne viendrait pas. Il était seul au monde. Et tout devint noir.

* * *

 **Hop, ce chapitre est terminé ! Il vous a plus ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre dans une semaine.**

 **Voici pour les astérisques de ce chapitre !**

 *** Au début de la phrase, Nino utilise originellement le mode « dude ». Ce mot n'a pas vraiment de connotation masculine en anglais, ou du moins si mais assez peu pour qu'il soit utilisé à l'occasion indistinctement entre les hommes et les femmes. En français on peut traduire ça par « mec », qui, en plus d'être bien plus mal connoté que « dude », est utilisé uniquement pour les garçons. Et puisque Nino parle à Marinette et Alya, je doute que ce mot soit une traduction appropriée. J'ai pensé à l'équivalent « meuf », mais... Non, c'est juste pas possible. Du coup, par soucis de transparence, j'ai préféré ne rien mettre.**

 **** Encore une fois, petit soucis au niveau de l'appellation utilisée. Alya appelle Marinette « girl » ici, et comme on ne se refait pas, je vois difficilement une traduction autre que « meuf » possible. Puisque, comme pour Nino, je n'imagine pas Alya appelée son amie « meuf » et que je ne trouve pas d'équivalent adapté dans notre langue, j'ai préféré m'abstenir de mettre quoi que ce soit.**

 ***** Le Chasseur porte originellement le nom de « Trapper » qui littéralement traduit en français est « trappeur ». Le mot signifie « quelqu'un qui piège, attrape, chasse ». Le problème avec cette traduction c'est qu'elle n'est pas évidente saisir au premier coup d'oeil surtout compte tenue de la description du vilain, et que ce n'est pas non plus hyper esthétique. J'ai donc préféré utiliser une traduction plus simple mais peut-être un peu moins fidèle « Le Chasseur ».**

 ****** J'ai traduit à deux reprises le jeu de mot « Purr-fect » par « Cha-buleux ». C'est la barrière de la langue, que voulez vous !**


End file.
